The Different between Us
by nana.0.o
Summary: Panasnya… Nethere yang lagi main ke rumah Nesia sampe nggak tahan. Dan tiba-tiba dia… Rating : T,  karena ada buka-bukaan, meski bukan mengarah ke 'sana'  saya tau pikiran kalian XDD warning : CRACK! OC! OOC! Nethere x Nesia


**Summary :** Panasnya… Nethere yang lagi main ke rumah Nesia sampe nggak tahan. Dan tiba-tiba dia…

**Author's Note :** ehem… mau curhat apa ya? (author yang selalu menjadikan author's note sebagai tempat curhat) selamat deh! Hari ini gak ada curhatan penting! Jadi kalian bisa skip tulisan gaje ini. sori buat yang udah terlanjur baca yaaa XDD

**Disclaimer : **aduh, capek menyebut nama bang hidekaz berkali-kali setiap nulis fic (;_;) #plakkk

**Rating :** T, karena ada buka-bukaan, meski bukan mengarah ke 'sana' (saya tau pikiran kalian XDD)

**Warning :** CRACK! OC! OOC! Nethere x Nesia as always :D banyak ke-gak-nyambung-an

###

**The Different between Us**

**###**

Minggu cerah, terlalu cerah malah. Saking cerahnya, nggak ada satu awan pun yang bersedia mampir sebagai pelindung dikala panas. Seperti hari-hari biasa dan hari sebelumnya, tidak peduli hari kerja maupun hari libur, tidak peduli boss indonesia sudah berganti 6 kali, dan tidak peduli kalau author ada tes penentuan hari sabtu besok, jakarta tetap panas. (oke, saya tau akhir2 ini jakarta ujan terus, sampe rumah author udah kerendem entah yang ke berapa kali-tolong diabaikan-)

Nethere yang lagi-lagi, dan tidak ada bosannya mampir -numpang makan- di rumah Nesia, akhirnya telah mencapai titik kesabarannya. Ia melepas syalnya yang putih-belang-biru atau biru-belang-putih (silahkan dipilih), dan melemparkannya ke kursi terdekat. Mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri menggunakan tangannya yang besar -meski tau itu enggak banyak pengaruh, tapi toh tetap dilakukan juga-.

"Rumahmu panas ya..." Ia mulai melepas jasnya dan melonggarkan kemejanya.

"Nggak pasang AC?" Entah bermaksud hanya bertanya atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai sindirian halus.

"Nggak, listrik mahal." Jawab Indonesia, sang pemilik rumah santai, sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan kipas plastik goceng-an bergambar onigiri (tapi beberapa rakyatnya yang emang enggak tau onigiri yang biasanya ditambah ekspresi seperti ini (:3) supaya terlihat imut, sering salah mengartikannya sebagai gambar tuyul -yah, emang karakter onigiri itu botak,sih-)

Selagi Nesia asyik kipas-kipas memakai si tuyul, Nethere mulai mengeluh.

"Rumahmu..." Nethere melepas 3 kancing kemejanya.

_gleg... Nesia menelan ludah._

"Benar-benar..." Dilanjutkan dengan melepas gesper dan melonggarkan celananya.

_Nesia mulai melotot._

"Mpphh...panass..." Tau-tau kemejanya sudah tergeletak di lantai.

_Oh No! what the hell is going on?_

"bangettt..." Disusul dengan celana panjangnya.

_MIJN GOD! serius?_

"geraaahhh banget! hahh!" Kedua tangannya bersiap menurunkan box...

"OIII! KALO MAU BUKA BAJU, KIRA-KIRA DONG!"

Nethere tidak jadi menurunkan boxernya aka satu-satunya celana yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Ntar rumah gue dikira tempat ngumpul orang mesum gimana? Mau tanggung jawab?" Si Nesia yang tadi lagi santai menikmati liburan tiba-tiba hilang mood buat kipas-kipas gara-gara si kepala tulip yang bikin suasana makin panas.

"Aku rela kalo suruh nikahin kamu kok." Jawabnya serius dengan muka dua-rius.

'BRUAKK!' kursi santai alias kursi goyang pun melayang, mendarat dengan indah di wajah Nethere.

Nesia memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok tulip berbadan besar yang masih terkapar itu. Baik fisik, maupun non-fisik. Maksudnya? secara fisik, tentu badannya yang besar dan menarik perhatian. Untuk non-fisik, terutama karakter, kepribadian, sifat, tingkah laku, kepandaian, dan lain lain -bayangkan saja Nesia sebagai seorang psikolog yang sedang mencermati keadaan pasiennya-. Ini bukan berarti Nethere mengidap penyakit gila atau semacamnya (inner heart Nesia : DIA EMANG SAKIT JIWA!), hanya saja tindakan Nesia ini berpengaruh besar pada kalimat yang akan diucapkannya nanti.

"Kita emang bener-bener beda ya, Nethere..."

Bahasa Inggris memang mengajarkan bentuk 5w1h (what,when,who,where,why dan how) sebagai bentuk pertanyaan yang praktis. Namun Indonesia memang rajanya praktis, sehingga menciptakan satu kata tanya yang bisa mewakili semuanya, seperti yang akan dipraktekkan oleh Nethere setelah mendengar pernyataan Nesia.

"Hah?" Nethere memang sudah terjerumus begitu jauh dalam budaya Indonesia.

Ya, mereka memang berbeda. sangat berbeda bagaikan kopi dan gado-gado. Bahkan kopi dan gado-gado sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan, dari jenis saja mereka sudah terlahir berbeda. (sori, author terlalu bodoh [ato males?] untuk nyari perumpamaan yang tepat). Kembali ke perbedaan, mari kita bandingkan. Baiklah, tidak perlu 'kita', silahkan kalian lihat sendiri dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, dari sifat sampai kepribadian yang tersembunyi, Tempat tinggal, makanan, budaya, pakaian, bahasa... (kalo disebutin nggak abis-abis nih...) semuanya berbeda.

"Tapi aku tahu satu persamaan kita kok." Lanjut Nesia dengan senyuman manis 1000 volt nya (catatan : hanya bagi Nethere seorang…. Err… mungkin Malaysia juga).

Wajah Nethere memang sempat tertekuk karena memikirkan oh-alangkah-banyaknya-perbedaan-mereka. Namun senyumnya pun kembali merekah dengan satu kalimat dari mantan koloni nya tercinta.

_Aku tahu maksudmu, Nesia…_

_Satu persamaan cukup untuk mengalahkan 1000 perbedaan…._

_Itu adalah…._

_Hati kita yang sama-sama saling mencintai…_

_Sudah lama kutunggu saat-saat ini…_

_Akhirnya… setelah beratus-ratus tahun aku menunggu…_

_Nah, sekarang…. Kemarilah… Datanglah ke pelukanku, Nesia…_

Nethere merentangkan tangannya, bersiap menerima pelukan hangat dari Nesia.

.

.

.

"rumah kita sama-sama sering banjir. Kapan ya Amerika selesein proyek manusia tinggal di bulan?"

Sia-sia sudah pose kerennya. Yah, pose merentangkan tangan, senyum menjijikan dengan hanya memakai boxer memang tidak bisa disebut pose keren , sih. Setidaknya menurut Nethere, itu keren.

**FIN…NLAND X SWEDEN XDD**

Oke, sori kalo lawakannya garing…. Saya bikin crack setelah lama nganggur gak pernah bikin crack lagi, hehe. Sebenernya niat dijadiin drabble, tapi kok jadi kayak one-shot? Yah… sudahlah.

Maap juga kalo Nethere nya lebay ya… *wink*

Demi ujian hari Sabtu untuk mendapatkan tiket beasiswa ke rumahnya Kiku april nanti, mohon do'a nya yaaa….

Ngasih Do'a aja : Alhamdulillah

Ngasih Do'a + review : saya doain kalian sukses juga XD

Ngasih Do'a + review + di-fave : AYO KE JEPANG BARENG SAYA! (ongkos sendiri tapi… #plakkk)


End file.
